A night in the desert
by Kiria-Nagoya
Summary: Valon hat eine Panne mit seinem Motorrad mitten in der Wüste. Es ist Nacht. Durch einen Zufall kommt Allistair vorbei, um seinem Kameraden zu 'helfen'. Allistair/Valon Amelda/Varon


**Pairing**: Allistair x Valon

**Themen**: YuGiOh, Shonen-ai, Yaoi

**Summary**: Valon hat eine Motorradpanne mitten in der Wüste und Allistair kommt zufällig vorbei, um seinem Kameraden zu 'helfen'.

**POV**: Valons

* * *

Valons POV

* * *

So ein verdammter...! Ich hasse dieses gefuckte Teil da! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!!

Wütend trete ich gegen mein Bike, so als ob ich es nachträglich noch bestrafen wollte, weil es mich hier mitten im nirgendwo sitzen gelassen hat. Und von Reparatur habe ich keinen blassen Schimmer, das macht sonst immer Raphael, aber den Kerl kann ich nicht anfunken, weil mein Scheiß-Funkgerät auch nicht geht...so ein verdammter...!

Eine Weile renne ich äußerst zornig um das Bike herum, versuche mich tatsächlich an einer Reparatur, aber...das schlägt fehl.

"Nicht mal Lichter gibt's hier!!" brülle ich in die Dämmerung. Und jetzt?! Was soll ich jetzt machen?! Zurück zum Hauptquartier dauert es Ewigkeiten zu Fuß und ich habe nicht die geringste Lust, mich durch ne Wüste zu kämpfen. Man, das nervt!!

Als ich heute Morgen losgefahren bin, war doch noch alles in Ordnung, es gab keine Schwierigkeiten mit meinem Bike. Allerdings hatte ich auch nicht vorgehabt, solange unterwegs zu sein, dummerweise hatte ich auch keine Tankstelle oder so was in der Richtung gesehen und deshalb, und nur deshalb, sitze ich nun mitten in der Pampa fest, ohne Aussicht auf eine Besserung meiner Lage. Das Ganze hat auch nicht im Geringsten damit zu tun, dass ich eigentlich nichts von Motorrädern verstehe…

Plötzlich geschieht, was ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Motorengeräusche...und sie nähern sich schnell und wenig später, hält ein weiteres Bike neben meinem an.

"Valon, was treibst du denn hier?" fragt mich ein verwunderter Allistair. Was für eine blöde Frage ist das denn? Ich stehe hier zum Spass mitten in der Wüste rum, Mann!!

"Na was wohl...mein Bike hatte ne Panne...!" schmolle ich dann und ich mag diesen Blick nicht, mit dem er mich jetzt ansieht. Ja, ich bin der Jüngste in unserer Truppe, aber muss man mir das denn ständig vorhalten?!

Er aber lacht nur etwas und bietet mir an, bei ihm mitzufahren...

Zuerst bin ich äußerst unentschlossen, weil das bedeutet, dass ich ihm ganz nahe kommen muss.

"Jetzt mach keinen Aufstand, Valon. Los komm! Oder willst du hier draußen übernachten?" Er grinst und ich schnappe meinen Helm, steige hinter ihm auf sein Bike.

"Ha Ha...sehr witzig..." kommentiere ich das, aber schon ist da das nächste Problem: Ich muss mich an Allistair festhalten...

"Was ist? Halt dich schon fest, sonst fliegst du noch runter..." meint er dann und ich erwidere nur, dass ich auch gut ohne Festhalten mitfahren kann.

„Wie du meinst, aber ich biete dir meine Hilfe nicht an, nur um dich dann nachher vom Asphalt zu kratzen.." meint er nur, setzt seinen typischen Blick auf und ich, schmolle noch mehr. Vollidiot….außerdem habe ich das Patent auf die Zicke, nur um das mal klarzustellen!

„Und grins nicht so dumm, Allistair, kapiert?!" schnappe ich dann noch zurück, als er mich erneut so angrinst. Ich hasse das irgendwie…wieso denkt eigentlich jeder, er müsse mich ständig provozieren?

Als ich dann meinen Helm auf meinen Kopf gesetzt habe und hinter Allistair auf das Bike steige, versuche ich krampfhaft nicht daran zu denken, dass ich ihn anfassen muss…

„Jetzt fahr endlich los!" zicke ich ihn schon an, um meine Nervosität zu überspielen und wir endlich losfahren. Wenn das mal nicht schief geht hier…

Gott sei Dank sieht der nicht, wie peinlich mir das ist. Wieso trägt der auch keine Klamotten, die alles an ihm bedecken, he? Kann mir das mal einer verraten?

Gut, dass es nicht ganz so warm ist und diese Hitze in mir langsam abkühlt...habe ich gerade gesagt, dass die Hitze abkühlt, während wir fahren? Kann nicht sein...und wieso, ja...wieso, kann er nicht einfach still sitzen und muss sich dauernd bewegen...?

Plötzlich finde ich mich in der Situation wieder, dass ich mich eng an Allistairs Rücken geschmiegt habe...geschmiegt?!...Naja, wir sind über einen Hubbel in der Strasse gefahren. So schnell und so unauffällig wie möglich, bringe ich mich zurück in meine Ausgangsposition. Gut, dass es langsam Nacht wird, sonst könnte man noch meine Röte im Gesicht sehen. Röte, was rede ich denn da? Wieso werde ich überhaupt rot? Das ist nur Allistair, ein Kumpel...sonst nix. Wieso wird mir denn jetzt schon wieder so heiß...?! Das ist ja unerträglich...kommt das von ihm? Prüfend drücke ich mich wieder etwas enger an Allistairs Rücken, um das zu testen.

Irgendwie ist es ganz angenehm so...Spinne ich jetzt?! Valon, jetzt krieg hier keine Krise, lass diese Gedanken...unbewusst verkrampfe ich dabei meine Finger und grabe meine Fingernägel in die Haut Allistairs...

Was ist das denn...? Wieso...zittert Allistair etwa..? Wieso das denn...? Und da bemerke ich, was ich da eigentlich tue. Schnell nehme ich meine Hände weg von ihm, kann mich deswegen fast nicht mehr festhalten und falle beinahe von dem Bike runter, doch bevor das passiert, klammer ich mich wieder an ihm fest, drücke mich an ihn. Augenblicklich fühle ich, wie Allistair sich versteift und wieder zittert. So schnell wie möglich, reduziere ich mein Geklammere auf ein Mindestmaß. Puh...das war knapp...echt mal.

Plötzlich werden wir allerdings langsamer und Allistair lenkt die Maschine an den Straßenrand. Als wir stehen, nehme ich den Helm ab und steige ab.

"Was ist denn Allistair, warum hältst du an?" frage ich dann, denn vielleicht ist ihm nicht gut. Mir jedenfalls ist nicht gut, was ich da gerade auf dem Bike an seltsamen Gefühlen hatte, macht mich irgendwie konfus und ich kann Allistair nicht mal in die Augen sehen, als dieser ebenfalls absteigt und seinen Helm abnimmt.

"Ne Pause...ok?" ist seine Antwort auf meine Frage und ich, nicke, wenn auch leicht unsicher. Irgendwie ist es mir auf einmal wahnsinnig peinlich, ganz allein mit ihm hier im nirgendwo zu hocken und diese komischen Gedanken zu haben. Deswegen setze ich mit Absicht etwas weiter weg von ihm auf einen Stein, während ich zwanghaft meine Stiefel anstarre, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen.

Minutenlang sitzen wir beide schweigend da, ohne ein Wort zu sagen und das macht meine Situation nicht gerade besser. Mist verdammter! Wieso konnte mir auch nicht Raphael begegnen, sondern ausgerechnet Allistair? Moment mal….was rege ich mich da eigentlich so auf? Es ist ja nicht so, dass Allistair mich irgendwie verwirren würde…Wieso versuche ich mich denn jetzt selbst anzulügen, das ist noch nicht zum Aushalten!

„Weißt du..es…mir war nur schwindelig und ich wollte nicht unsere Sicherheit gefährden…." Seine Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken, die schon längst in undefinierbare Spielchen zwischen ihm und mir abgedriftet sind...

"Hm? Hast du was gesagt, Allistair...?" höre ich mich dann fragen und gebe mir sofort eine Ohrfeige dafür. Na toll, jetzt weiß er auch genau, dass du nicht zugehört und was-weiß-ich gedacht hast. Bei dem Gedanken an meine zurückliegende Phantasie, stehe ich urplötzlich hektisch auf, lache nervös und blöde rum, entschuldige mich dann, weil ich aufs Klo müsste.

In einiger Entfernung, hinter einem Baum, beobachte ich Allistair, wie er ganz alleine da auf einem Stein sitzt und...ist das ein Rotschimmer in seinem Gesicht?

Eigentlich sollte ich so was nicht denken, eigentlich ist es nicht gut, das zu denken, aber...oh Gott, shit! Fuck! Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein!...Ich denke, diese Beule in meiner Hose wird er zwangsläufig bemerken müssen und ich kann das jetzt auch hier nicht schnell mal loswerden. Wir sind hier mitten in der Pampa und...nein, das ist viel zu primitiv.

Aber was mach ich jetzt?! Ich nehme schließlich den Helm, halte ihn vor mich und gehe langsam zurück zu ihm. Gott, wieso ist diese Hose nur so verdammt eng...?! Und laufen kann ich mit dem Ständer eh vergessen...dabei...wieso...habe ich überhaupt einen Ständer?! Das ist doch nicht normal...! Hilfe...!!

"Alles ok, Valon...? Du siehst so...komisch aus. Ist dir schlecht?" bemerkt nun Allistair und ich, reagiere wieder erst gar nicht, bis ich ihm bestätige, dass mir etwas übel ist und ich mich notgedrungen wieder auf meinen Stein setze. Verdammt, diese Hose...das tut echt weh und...wenn ich nur...nur diese eine Mal...nur jetzt...Was soll's, wenn wir weiterfahren wird er es eh merken.

Also rutsche ich unauffällig näher an ihn heran, bis ich neben ihm stehe und immer noch den Helm vor meinen Schoß halte.

"Ist was...?" fragt er nun, wobei er mich merkwürdig ansieht.

"Ähm...kann ich mich vielleicht neben dich setzen, Allistair...?" versuche ich meine unschuldige Frage, und er, macht sogar Platz.

Wieder sitzen wir schweigend nebeneinander, während es furchtbar in meinem Kopf arbeitet. Was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich meine, soll ich es wirklich tun…also….so ganz wirklich? Aber was ist, wenn Allistair diese ‚Idee' nicht so gut findet wie ich….? Dann ist die Blamage absolut perfekt, aber….was, wenn er mich nicht ablehnt, wenn…wenn er es auch möchte? Stellt sich allerdings die Frage, ob mir meine Erregung jetzt nur die Gedanken vernebelt oder ob ich wirklich bereit dazu bin…

Aber diese lästige Anspannung hier…das nervt mich...die Spannung ist schon fast greifbar. Was soll das auch hier? Zwei junge Männer, die nachts mitten in der Wüste auf einem Stein sitzen, während der eine total heiß auf den anderen ist, nur nicht weiß, was er jetzt als nächstes tun soll.

Ok...ok, versuchen wir doch, irgendwie was in der Richtung zu unternehmen, dass ich diese Beule da verliere.

Langsam schiele ich zu Allistair rüber, der krampfhaft wegsieht und seine Hände in seine Oberschenkel krampft. Wie in Zeitlupe bewege ich meine Hand von meinem Helm weg, langsam rüber zu der Allistairs. Nur noch ein kleines Stückchen, nur noch ein paar Zentimeter.

Ich mach einfach die Augen zu...Schnell kneife ich meine Augen also zu, als ich Allistairs Hand berühre. Augenblicklich zuckt er zusammen, rutscht ein gutes Stück weg von mir und sieht mich danach an.

"Is was?" überspiele ich meine Peinlichkeit und sehe ihn fragend an.

"Nein...ich...bin nur erschrocken..." Stammelt er etwa?

"Aha..." meine ich nur, bevor ich es nicht mehr aushalte, ohne dass ich platzen würde. Entschlossen rutsche ich zu Allistair hin, ignoriere die Tatsache, dass ich nicht auf Typen stehe und dass dieser da einer meiner besten Freunde ist, sondern lasse diese komischen neuen Gefühle einfach zu, indem ich ihn einfach am Kragen seines Mantels packe, sein Gesicht zu mir drehe und meine Lippen auf seine drücke. Dabei fällt der Helm von meinem Schoß herunter, aber das ist mir im Moment egal.

Deutlich fühle ich, wie er zusammenzuckt, als ich ihn küsse. Aber mal ehrlich, was würde ich da tun, wenn es anders herum wäre…?

Doch bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken kann, was ich hier tue, mit wem ich es tue und ob dieser Jemand es auch möchte, was ich hier tue…legen sich zwei Arme unbeholfen um meine Taille, während mir Allistair den Zugang in seine Mundhöhle gestattet. Gierig stoße ich meiner Zunge in seinen Mund, berühre zunächst sachte, dann bestimmender die seine…

Ich fühle sein Zittern, aber verdammt...ich bin echt geil und will ihn jetzt! Außerdem...oh Gott, seine Zunge schmeckt einfach göttlich und schon werde ich gieriger, lasse von seinem Kragen ab, streiche über seine Brust und schlinge dann meine Arme um seine Taille, drücke ihn an mich, streichle seine Haut und...verdammt noch mal, das ist so ein irres Gefühl!

Nach einigen Augenblicken löse ich jedoch den Kuss, ich brauche Luft. Leicht keuchend sehe ich in Allistairs Augen, während er mich ebenso atemlos ansieht.

"Valon.." Doch ich unterbreche ihn, indem ich ihm den Mund zuhalte.

"Worte sind überflüssig..." meine ich leise, als ich mich so hinsetze, dass ich meine Beine um Allistairs Hüften legen und meine Erektion gegen ihn drücken kann. Immer noch die Hand auf seinem Mund, liebkose ich seinen Hals etwas, koste etwas von diesem weichen Samt.

"Allistair, ich will dich jetzt..." flüstere ich ihm ins Ohr, als ich schließlich die Hand von seinem Mund wegnehme und diesen nun mit meinen Lippen gefangen nehme.

Vielleicht gehe ich zu weit, aber ich kann jetzt nicht mehr zurück, ignoriere einfach seinen Protest und lasse meine Hand unter sein enges Top fahren, schiebe es gleichzeitig höher und kann endlich seine nackte Haut berühren….Wahnsinn, wie weich seine Haut ist, das hätte ich nie gedacht, das ist reinste Sensation.

Allistair seufzt leise in den Kuss und das lässt mich noch einen Schritt weiter gehen. Langsam gleite ich mit meiner anderen Hand seinen Bauch nach unten, öffne nach mehreren unbeholfenen Versuchen seine Hose und schiebe meine Hand hinein. Noch zögernd umfasse ich sein bereits halb erigiertes Glied, massiere es, worauf er wohlig aufstöhnt….Allistair, deine Stimme klingt so schön, wenn du geil bist…

Als ich ihm schließlich ins Gesicht sehe, sehen mich seine grauen Augen bereits so glasig an, dass die meinen aufblitzen….Doch schon schließt er seine grauen Tiefen, seufzt meinen Namen und ich weiß nun, dass er es auch will…

Eigentlich habe ich nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ich machen soll, aber ich tue einfach das, was mir auch gefallen würde und scheinbar...gefällt es ihm auch. Sein Stöhnen allerdings...das macht mich wahnsinnig! Das kann ich nicht hören, nicht bevor er mich auch so berührt hat. Deswegen drücke ich ihm wieder meine Lippen auf, während ich mich selbst an meiner Hand reibe, die Allistairs Glied umschlossen hält.

"Tu einfach, was dir auch gefallen würde..." hauche ich ihm wieder ins Ohr, denn das ist auch mein Vorgehen und da er anscheinend genauso unerfahren ist wie ich, kann ich das ruhig sagen. Was denke ich denn da überhaupt? Unerfahren...was soll das? Mit einem Mann...bin ich irre...?! Im Moment jedenfalls sieht es ganz danach aus.

„O…Okay.." flüstert er leise, seine Stimme schon deutlich von seiner Lust eingenommen.

Seine feingliedrigen Hände streicheln nun meinen Oberkörper, bevor sie langsam zu meiner Gürtelschnalle wandern. Er zittert wahnsinnig, als er fahrig meine Hosen öffnet und ich mich ihm sofort entgegendränge. Allistair berühre mich…

Sichtlich nervös sieht er mich an, doch ich nicke ihm nur zu, so dass er seinen Kopf zu meinem Hals senkt und kleine Küsse darauf verteilt.

Oh mein Gott...verdammt noch mal...was ist das denn...?!

Allistairs Hand legt sich um mein Glied, massiert es und ich...kann nicht anders, als zu stöhnen, dränge mich seiner Hand entgegen und seufze unkontrolliert gegen seinen Hals. Mit meiner freien Hand umklammere ich nun seinen Nacken, drücke mich gegen seine Hand und bewege mich an dieser leicht auf und ab.

"Allistair...fester..." seufze ich, liebkose seine Ohrmuschel und beschleunige die Bewegungen meiner eigenen Hand an seinem Glied.

"Du machst mich so verdammt geil..." flüstere ich ihm ins Ohr und seltsamerweise...ist das die Wahrheit. Er macht mich wirklich an, mehr als ich es je vermutet oder überhaupt geahnt hätte.

Ich fühle nur sein Nicken als Erwiderung auf meine Forderung und schon intensiviert er die Berührungen seiner Hand. Je mehr er mich stimuliert, desto heißer werde ich, drücke mich an ihn und lasse auch die Bewegungen meiner Hand schneller werden.

„Valon…" seufzt er leise, fängt meine Lippen erneut in einem verlangenden Kuss ein.

Seine Lippen sind wie Feuer, als er mir einen weiteren hungrigen Kuss aufdrückt und endlich auch seine Schüchternheit überwindet.

"Ist es so gut für dich...?" frage ich, zwischen unserem leisen Stöhnen, worauf er gegen meine Lippen seufzt. Wieder presse ich meine Lippen auf seine, räubere seinen Mund mit meiner Zunge aus und streichle ihn mehr, stimuliere ihn soweit, dass sein Glied hart in meiner Hand pulsiert und er kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stehen muss.

"Allistair...brings zu Ende..." stöhne ich und kurze Zeit später, löst sich endlich diese furchtbare Anspannung in mir. Nach wenigen Bewegungen meiner Hand, kommt auch Allistair zu seinem Orgasmus und ich fühle eine warme klebrige Substanz in meiner Hand. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, meine Erregung hätte jetzt abgenommen, aber Allistair mit geschlossenen Augen heftig atmend in meinen Armen liegen zu sehen, wie ein tiefer Rotschimmer seine Wangen überzieht, entfacht neues Feuer in mir und ich bin dazu bereit, bis zum Äußersten zu gehen...denke ich, obwohl ich nicht so genau weiß, was ich machen muss.

Schwer atmend sehen wir uns schließlich in die Augen, Allistairs Blick zeigt deutlich, dass auch er noch nicht genug hat…Ich grinse ihn schelmisch an, worauf er mir einen verwirrten Blick schenkt.

„Ganz egal, was danach sein wird, Allistair….aber….ich habe noch nicht genug von dir…" gebe ich offene meine Absichten preis, worauf dieser süße Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen noch um einige Nuancen dunkler wird.

Als ich weder Protest noch Erwiderung in seinem Verhalten erkennen kann, stehe ich langsam auf, ziehe meine Oberbekleidung aus und werfe sie neben den Stein auf den Boden. Meine Stiefel folgen alsbald meinem Oberteil, ebenso die Fliegerbrille. Währenddessen lasse ich meinen Augen nicht von denen Allistairs weichen, sehe ihn fest an, als ich schließlich dazu übergehe, meine Hosen gänzlich loszuwerden.

Die ganze Zeit über fixiert er mich nur mit seinen durchdringenden Augen, doch nun erhebt er sich ebenfalls von dem Stein, so dass wir einander gegenüberstehen. Ohne ein Wort, entledigt er sich des Mantels und breitet ihn auf dem Boden aus. Ich grinse leicht, umarme ihn und küsse ihn spielerisch, was nach Sekunden in ein leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel übergeht. Als ich mich von ihm löse, lege ich mich schließlich auf seinen Mantel und sehe ihn erwartungsvoll an. Die Lust steht ihm noch immer ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er sich nun das Top über den Kopf auszieht und auch seine Stiefel loswird. Sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich unregelmäßig, seine Augen glimmen, als er sich zu mir kniet und über mich kriecht. Eigentlich wollte ich diese Rollenverteilung nicht, ich habe gerne die Kontrolle, aber irgendwie…möchte ich diesmal die Kontrolle an Allistair abgeben.

Sein Gesicht ist nur Zentimeter über dem Meinen, unsere Nasenspitzen berühren sich fast, als er mir noch näher kommt, über mir kniet und unser gegenseitiger Atem das Gesicht des Anderen streift.

Als er schon etwas sagen will, lege ich ihm schnell einen Finger an die Lippen und schüttle den Kopf. Es soll jetzt keine Worte zwischen uns geben, keine Worte, die nur diese wunderbare Stimmung zerstören würden…..

Langsam lasse ich meinen Finger über seine Lippen gleiten, die von unseren Küssen ganz rosa sind, doch schließlich hebe ich meinen Kopf etwas an, um die Distanz zwischen uns zu schließen und seine Lippen erneut zu schmecken.

„Valon, ich…" beginnt er nun, doch schon stoppe ich ihn erneut.

„Nicht….Allistair….sag nichts…" meine ich nur, lächle ihn dann an und küsse ihn erneut.

Diesmal lasse ich ihn nicht mehr so schnell los, schlinge meine Arme um seinen Nacken und drücke Allistair ganz auf mich. Seine glühende Haut ist wie ein Schock, als mich seine Hitze trifft und im völligen Kontrast zu der Kälte der Nacht um uns herum steht.

Bald habe ich die Umgebung vollkommen vergessen, genieße einfach Allistairs Körper auf meinem, seine Berührungen und Küsse. Moment mal….wieso…was soll das denn? Wieso empfinde ich das hier eigentlich als so verdammt angenehm? Ich meine, er ist ein Typ und ich bin ein Typ…wir sind mitten in der Wüste, es ist Nacht und eigentlich sind wir nur miteinander befreundet……

„Valon…." Erneut dringt seine leise Stimme an mein Ohr, doch bevor ich ihn stoppen kann, packt er meine Handgelenke und pinnt mich so auf den Boden. Lange sieht er mich nur an, wieder Unsicherheit in seinen grauen Augen.

„Warum tun wir das?" fragt er atemlos und ich bin irgendwie perplex. Wieso muss er denn jetzt so was fragen, gerade jetzt, in solch einer Situation?!

Was aber viel wichtiger ist, was soll ich denn darauf antworten? Kann er sich denn nicht einfach gehen lassen, so wie ich das zu tun vorgehabt hatte….? Augenblick…was ich zu tun vorgehabt hatte…?

„Weil ich es möchte Allistair….." Meine Gefühle ergreifen in diesem Moment nach der Macht, der Macht über meinen Verstand, überlisten ihn, tricksen ihn aus und so…ist es nur die Wahrheit, die aus meinem Mund kommt.

„Ist das dein Ernst?" Seine Augen leuchten auf einmal so….so hoffnungsvoll. Aber warum?

„Ja……." Gebe ich offen zu, als ich wieder in seinen Augen versinke. Ich habe noch nie so einen intensiven Blick auf mir gespürt, geschweige denn, jemandem das überhaupt erlaubt. Aber Allistairs Augen haben irgendwie etwas magisches….etwas unergründliches, das mich fasziniert. Warum ist mir das vorher nie aufgefallen, dass er solche Augen hat?...Weil ich ihm bis jetzt noch nie so nahe war, so nahe….

Als Erwiderung schluckt er nur, bevor er seine Finger mit den Meinen verschränkt und seine Lippen auf die meinen presst. Gefühlvoll streicht seine Zunge über meine Lippen, die ich sofort für ihn öffne, um seine Zunge zu schmecken…ihn zu schmecken.

Nach Minuten sehen wir uns wieder atemlos an, nun ziert sicher eine zarte Röte meine Wangen…aber mein Körper zittert auch furchtbar, teils wegen der Kälte, teils wegen Allistair. So sehr ich ihn auch wollte, so geil ich auch war….ich habe keine Erfahrungen mit Männern in der Hinsicht.

„Und jetzt…?" fange ich unsicher seinen Blick auf, worauf er es diesmal ist, der mich angrinst.

„Wie war das noch….? Tu einfach das, was dir auch gefallen würde…oder?" sein schelmisches Grinsen ringt auch mir ein Lächeln ab und so nicke ich einfach.

„Dann zeige ich dir jetzt, was mir gefallen würde…." Sein Blick wird wieder ernster, als mir sein Gesicht wieder ganz nahe ist und er mir noch einen gehauchten Kuss auf die Lippen drückt, bevor sich sein Mund meinen Körper nach unten küsst.

Allistairs Zunge zeichnet eine heiße Spur in undefinierbaren Mustern über meinen Oberkörper, stimuliert mich, wie ich es noch nie erlebt habe…Das ist einfach der Wahnsinn…..Er ist einfach der Wahnsinn.

Genussvoll schließe ich meine Augen, lasse meinem Liebhaber freie Hand und seufze nur leise auf, als seine heiße Zunge ihren Weg zu meinem Bauchnabel gefunden hat. Meine Gedanken driften ab in Träumereien, mein Verstand schaltet sich ab und lässt nur diese intensiven Gefühle zurück.

„Allistair….!" Augenblicklich verkrampfe ich mich, zucke zusammen, als ich seine hinreißende Zunge an meinem Glied fühle, wie sie mich neckt und mich schließlich seine warme Mundhöhle vollkommen aufnimmt.

Keuchend liege ich da, auf dem Boden, mitten in der Wüste…nur sein Mantel trennt mich von dem staubigen Boden…als ich im Begriff bin, mit meinem besten Freund zu schlafen. Aber…mein Gott, er macht es so verdammt gut….ich glaube, ich verglühe gleich. Wie macht er das nur, mich so an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu katapultieren und mir gleichzeitig den Himmel auf Erden zu bereiten…? Vor allem, warum habe ich das nicht schon lange vorher mit ihm getan…? Wovor hatte ich eigentlich Angst, frage ich mich.

Mit seinem Namen auf meinen Lippen, komme ich zu meinem zweiten Höhepunkt in dieser unglaublichen Nacht und greife fest in das kurze rote Haar meines besten Freundes, der nun mehr als nur ein bester Freund ist…..jedenfalls hoffe ich das. Habe ich das wirklich gerade gedacht…? Mehr als nur ein Freund für mich…..Allistair weiß ja gar nicht, was das für eine Bedeutung für mich hat.

Zitternd und mit wackeligen Armen, kriecht er nun wieder über mich, grinst mich schwer atmend an, worauf auch ich ihm ein erschöpftes Lächeln schenke.

„Du bist wunderbar Allistair….." flüstere ich sanft, ziehe dann sein Gesicht zu mir, um ihn zu küssen und schmecke dabei den Rest meines eigenen Höhepunktes an seinen Lippen.

„Sieht so aus, als war meine Vorstellung genau in deinem Interesse…" wieder grinst er mich an, führt demonstrativ langsam eine Hand zu seinem Mund und schleckt genüsslich seine Hand sauber.

„Allerdings…." Gebe ich zurück, worauf mich seine grauen Tiefen fast aufsaugen wollen.

„Bist du wirklich bereit dafür, Valon…?" durchbricht seine sanfte Stimme nun diese Stille zwischen uns, während ich ihn zärtlich streichle und küsse.

„Ja….aber vielleicht solltest du dazu erstmal deine Hose loswerden, oder?" necke ich ihn, worauf er mich lasziv angrinst.

„Wie wahr, wie wahr…." Seine Stimme hat wieder diesen tiefen Klang, der mich trotz der Hitze zwischen unseren Körpern erschaudern lässt. Er richtet sich langsam vor mir auf und schiebt sich ebenso langsam die Hosen von seinen Hüften, so verteufelt langsam. Beim Anblick seines nackten Körpers vor mir, steigt mir nun sicher eine Wahnsinns-Röte ins Gesicht, das fühle ich, denn mein Kopf glüht regelrecht. Aber Allistair ist auch so verdammt schön….

„Na, genug gegafft…?" Ein fast liebevolles Lächeln ziert nun sein hübsches Gesicht, als er wieder über mich kriecht.

„Fürs erste schon…." Erwidere ich leise, mein Herzschlag rast förmlich, meine Lungen können niemals den Sauerstoff aufnehmen, den sie gerade in diesem Moment bräuchten.

„Fein…." Grinst er wieder, während er seinen Körper auf dem meinen niedergehen lässt, sich unsere Erektionen berühren und wir beide aufstöhnen. Wahnsinn….das ist…das ist die reinste Folter….aber so phantastisch.

Willig lasse ich es zu, dass er meine Schenkel auseinanderdrückt und mich nun sein ganzes Gewicht spüren lässt.

„Hast du Angst Valon…?" seine Stimme zittert total, aber kein Wunder….bei dem was wir hier gerade tun…

Vorsichtig nicke ich, sehe ihm aber fest in seine Augen, die mich gierig anstrahlen und er mich schließlich küsst, meinem Körper wunderbare Streicheleinheiten zukommen lässt.

„Allistair, nimm mich…" keuche ich, habe fest meine Augen geschlossen, als wir den hungrigen Kuss lösen und ich nun zu allem bereit bin. Zärtlich fühle ich nun seine Zunge an meinem Ohr, seine Zähne, die sanft zubeißen und mir leise Seufzer entlocken.

Wieder sehen wir uns eine Ewigkeit an, Allistairs Augen verraten seine Gedanken deutlich….er ist sich nicht sicher, was jetzt kommt, aber ich bin es auch nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass es schmerzhaft ist, wenn man nicht vorbereitet wird…..Deshalb führe ich nun Allistairs Hand zu meinem Mund und lasse meine Zunge lustvoll über seine Finger gleiten, sauge an ihnen und sehe ihn dann erneut an. Er versteht, was es zu bedeuten hat, denn er nickt nur kurz, bevor wir uns wieder küssen. Seine Zunge umschlingt die meine, doch diesmal lasse ich ihn nicht gewinnen. Fordernd dränge ich die seine zurück in seinen Mund, erkunde ihn, als mich plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz durchfährt. Augenblicklich löst Allistair den Kuss, beruhigt mich und ich, versuche mein Möglichstes, um mich zu entspannen. Aber es tut verdammt noch mal weh!

„Keine Angst Valon…." Allistairs Stimme klingt weit weg, als er sich vor mich kniet und sanft meine Erektion mit seiner warmen Hand umschließt….Dankbar seufze ich auf, schließe meine Augen und entspanne mich tatsächlich, so dass Allistair ohne Mühe zwei weitere Finger in mich einführen kann.

Stöhnend dränge ich mich diesen Fingern nun entgegen, doch er kriecht nur wieder über mich, küsst mich und hebt mein Becken leicht an.

„Nein …sei still……" keuche ich atemlos, als er schon etwa sagen will, aber wie zuvor stoppe ich ihn, möchte diesen Moment in vollen Zügen genießen, als er sich langsam in mich versenkt. Fast schreiend werfe ich meinen Kopf zurück, als er mich endlich ganz ausfüllt und eine Weile bewegungslos in mir verharrt. Shit, das tut so saumäßig weh….! Aber….das…halte…ich…schon…aus.

Zaghaft öffne ich meine Augen, blicke in die Allistairs, dem ich ansehe, dass er sich nur schwer zurückhalten kann und ich ihm mit einem kleinen Kuss das Zeichen gebe, dass ich keine Schmerzen mehr verspüre. Verklärt blicken mich seine Augen nun an, als er nur angedeutet nickt und sich langsam bewegt….verdammt, das tut so weh….so…weh….

Kleine Tränen laufen mir über die Wangen, die sanft von Allistair weggeküsst werden…aber das mindert den Schmerz in meinem Hintern kaum.

Krampfartig kralle ich mich in seinen Rücken, drücke ihn an mich und versuche, meine Beine so weit wie möglich zu spreizen, in der Hoffnung, dass dann dieser unsägliche Schmerz verschwindet.

„Alles….ok…Valon?" Durch sein eigenes Stöhnen und Keuchen, bringt Allistair kaum ein Wort raus, aber ich, will ihm nicht zeigen, dass ich Schmerzen habe….so küsse ich ihn nur wieder, bewege meinen Unterleib gegen seinen, zeige ihm, dass ich mehr will…..obwohl mich der Schmerz fast zerreißt. Warum ist das so schmerzhaft…?!

Doch Allistair scheint es zu merken, denn die Liebkosungen seiner Zunge stimulieren alle meine erogenen Punkte, während eine seiner Hände erneut mein Glied umfasst und mich hart massiert.

„Allistair, oh Gott!!" schreie ich laut auf, als er in mir einen Punkt berührt, der diesen Schmerz augenblicklich in ein unglaublich angenehmes Gefühl verwandelt und mich noch mehr stöhnen lässt.

Immer wieder wimmere ich nun seinen Namen, verlange nach mehr und er….gibt mir mehr, immer mehr……bis ich es nicht mehr aushalte.

„Allistair…" ist alles, was ich rausbringe, als mich mein Orgasmus mit einer Wucht erfasst und wie eine Woge die Gefühle über mir zusammenstürzen……Einfach Wahnsinn.

Nur am Rande bemerke ich Allistairs Schrei und seinen Biss, den er mir in die Schulter beibringt, als ich etwas warmes, fast kochendes in meinem Inneren fühle….

Der Nachthimmel ist wirklich verdammt schön, schon lange habe ich mir nicht mehr die Sterne angesehen. Aber heute, nach diesem Erlebnis…ist es Zeit dafür.

Keuchend liegt Allistair in meinen Armen, sein Herz pocht heftig in seiner Brust, ganz deutlich kann ich es fühlen. Nur die Stille um uns herum, die Nacht und die große leere Wüste…..ich fühle mich unglaublich befriedigt.

„Valon…." Vernehme ich nun Allistairs heißere Stimme, als dieser sich zittrig über mir aufrichtet, mich ansieht und ich ihn anlächle.

„Danke Allistair….." meine ich nur leise, streichle ihm durch sein verschwitztes Haar, das nass an seiner Stirn klebt. Immer noch heftig atmend blicken mich seine schönen Augen an, bevor er mir einen Kuss auf meine bebenden Lippen haucht. Ich bin viel zu erschöpft, um mich großartig zu bewegen…

„Komm schon Valon…sonst holen wir uns hier draußen noch den Tod…" höre ich wieder seine Stimme, hebe matt den Kopf und bleibe auf meine Unterarme gestützt sitzen. Allistair ist dabei, sich wieder anzuziehen, hat schon seine Hosen an und schlüpft in das kurze lilane Top.

„Willst du dich nicht anziehen, Valon…." Scherzt er nur, grinst mich an, bevor er neben mir in die Hocke geht und mir durchs Haar streicht.

„Eigentlich schon…aber irgendwie kann ich keinen Muskel mehr bewegen…" gebe ich zu, worauf wir beide leise lachen und er mir schließlich in meine Klamotten hilft.

Minuten später sitzen wir erneut gemeinsam auf seinem Motorrad, aber diesmal kuschle ich mich eng an ihn, schmiege mich regelrecht an seinen Rücken und schließe die Augen dabei, als mich der kühle Nachtwind streift.

Heute Nacht werde ich sicher nicht alleine in meinem Bett einschlafen…


End file.
